Change of the Game
by TheCobaltSkye
Summary: Following the betrayal from her fellow Career allies Clove ventures out on her own in hopes of forming a new alliance with Katniss the girl from district 12. Together she knows they stand a chance against Cato and the others and all the deadly traps that the gamekeepers throws their way in the 74th Hunger Games. Clove/Katniss. FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was when Cato her so called ally thought it would be beneficial to sacrifice her in the bloodbath just so he could get a clear shot at Katniss that Clove decided to cut all ties with the boy, and the other careers. Cato was truly surprised when he saw Clove return from the Cornucopia battered but alive and well enough. She was covered in blood but it was not her own, a knife in her right hand dripped with dark fresh blood.

Cato welcomed her back with open arms as if her didn't just abandoned her on her own just so he could take out the district 12 girl. But Clove sneered at him and attempted to cut him with her knife. Seeing her attack coming the tall boy quickly dodge the deadly swipe of her sharp blade.

"What the hell Clove you could have given me a serious cut there." Cato said with shock in his voice. Clove stared at him with deadly eyes and attempted to raise her blade again but Marvel the boy from district 1 caught her arm and twisted it backwards. Clove hollered in pain from the powerful grip the boy had on her arm.

"Just let her go Marvel she want try it again." Commanded Cato as her gave Clove a daring look. Marvel who was enjoying himself didn't listen and continued to hold on to Clove. The district 1 boy started laughing throwing his head back, he loved the fact that he had strength and power over the weak and in his eyes he saw Clove as weak.

Clove saw her chance as Marvel let his guard down laughing she rounded her leg and swung it under marvel hitting him dead in the balls. Marvel went pale and doubled over falling to the ground her clutched the middle of his pants as tears fell from his eyes. Glimmer the pretty blonde girl from district 1 who was leaning against a tree laughed at her ally's antics.

Cato just rolled his eyes and looked down at Marvel. "Next time I give an order you better fucking follow it." Said Cato dangerously. He didn't care that Marvel got his balls kicked he was more upset of the fact that Marvel choose to ignore his command. Last time Cato checked he was in charge no one else.

Clove stared darkly at Marvel before she kicked him in the stomach and turned her attention to Cato who stood across from her with his muscular arms crossed against his deep chest. "You bastard you tired to get me killed, you just left there me all of you." Shouted an angry Clove. Clove accused all of them of betraying her and abandoning her.

The games had just started after the count down, and every career and tribute made their way fighting to the Cornucopia to get what supplies, and weapons they needed during the early start of the game. Clove was the first one to reach the weapons she knew to well her knives and once they were in her hands she had let one fly into the back a the boy from district 9 who was fighting with the fire bitch over a orange supply bag. And so when she threw her next knife aiming at the back of Katniss's head as she ran away into the woods, the district 12 girl had already gotten the backpack on and had used it as a shield against Clove's knife. After Clove lost sight of the girl she turned back to her team but Cato,Marvel, and Glimmer were gone. She was left alone with the other tributes who saw her solitude as an opening and a weakness. But Clove fought her way out of there with bravery and deadly intent a girl from district 6 lost her life as Clove slice her throat the tribute's blood spluttered all over Clove's face.

Glimmer rolled her blue eyes at Clove's dramatic acting. "You're just over thinking somethings Clove relax or something." "Fuck off witch." Said Clove with venom in her voice. "Don't talk to her like that Clove." Cato said as he walked over to Glimmer throwing his arms around the slender girl's waist and pulling her closer. Glimmer then wrapped her own arms around Cato's strong shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. Clove's eyes widened with realization hitting her in the face like a cold bucket of ice water. She stepped on Marvel who was still on the ground in pain as she made her way to both Cato and Glimmer. "Are you fucking kidding me, Cato what the hell?" Clove looked at Cato with pleading eyes wanting answers for why he was even with Glimmer. "It would seem that the district 12 losers aren't the only star crossed lovers in this game." Cato simply said as he smiled at Glimmer and they both shared a kiss. Not a min after a white parachute fell from a hovercraft in the arena's sky. It was for Cato.

"You know it benefits a lot to be in love." Glimmer said smirking at Clove. "But now how would you know that being a cold heartless bitch that no one wants, and Cato loves me so much that when I asked him to leave you behind to prove that love he didn't think twice about it."

Clove couldn't believe what she was hearing from Glimmer. Some people would say that Glimmer is only a pretty face but she is as manipulative and conniving as a career should be. Without thinking Clove throw a knife at Glimmer that hit her in the shoulder. The blonde girl hollered in pain and quickly pulled the knife out with blood oozing from the open wound. Clove turned to Cato he had a dangerous gleam in his eyes and he lunged for Clove but she was far swifter then him. Clove zig zagged around their camp picking up the knife with Glimmer's blood on it and also grabbing the pack with the bow and arrows running away into the deep dark woods as fast as she could. She didn't turn around when she heard a whistling sound fly past her left side but she knew what it was. One of Marvel's spear that just barely missed her by mere inches was stuck deep in a tree still vibrating from the force of it's thrower. But by now she was out of sight gone in the dark woods.

"Damn I missed her." Cursed Marvel. Cato turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. "Its only the first day of the games we will meet soon enough again and next time there want be any missing." Said Cato darkly. Then it it the district 2 boy and realize what Clove was planning to do when she grabbed the bow and arrows he smiled. Cato then went to attend to Glimmer and her wound. Marvel feeling sick observing the other two careers went to got retrieve his spear before he hurled.

Clove wandered for an hour or two getting in as much distance from the other careers as she could. The knife girl knew that the others would be slowed down from Glimmer's wound and Clove smiled at the memory of stabbing the blonde-headed bitch. Clove toss the blade that did the damage to Glimmer in her palm and stored it in a special compartment in black vest, she was gonna save that blade for Glimmer when it came time to finish her off for good.

Clove knew she was in trouble and her odds of winning the games were not in her favor she needed and ally. A crazy thought came to mind and that teaming up with Katniss was a strong chance. The district 12 girl receive a 11 during her performance for the game keepers and Clove knew that Katniss had potential.

The knife girl was planning it all as she walk in the direction she saw Katniss run through. Clove decided to team up with Katniss and then when it was time she would kill Katniss herself. Clove just needed to keep Katniss alive long enough for herself to stay alive to win.

It was still midday or at least it felt like it but it was scorching hot and it seemed the temperature fell and dropped every so often. Clove cursed under her breath. _Damn those game keepers they know some people have not found a source of water and they are making it even more hotter a higher chance of dying from dehydration. _But Clove knew the game keepers wouldn't let it go that far after all where is the fun in seeing some kids die from thirst, it's just to bloodless.

Sweat drip down from Clove's forehead well it ran everywhere on her actually but she didn't care but even walking in the shade of the trees helped little, and she was trying to save all the water she could in her bottles. Her bottles were being kept cool in a special container, and that's when Clove's brightened. She was thinking half the day of how she was gonna get Katniss's trust and she could use the water for that. Clove knew that as she walked in the same direction as the district 12 girl that she had not found any water yet and so she would be very thirsty. The knife girl also had what Katniss has been dying to get her hands on when the games first started the bow and arrows.

Clove wasn't train as a hunter or tracker but she knew when someone has been walking over leaves and mud leaving visible evidence through it. She found foot prints that could be Katniss's they were small and light but the train ends there. Clove swirled around wondering how and why her train ends where did she go and what happened to her? Clove almost passed out from all the questions going in her head.

Then something hard but small fell on her head it plopped down on the ground she picked it up and examined it. But her lack of knowledge of plants and anything else other than her blades or any weapons were at a lost to her. She twirled it around in her fingers it was round with what she called a crown around at the top with a little point in the middle. Clove wondered if it were edible but was scared to try it for herself.

"That's an acorn in case you were wondering." said a voice. Clove whipped around wide eyed with a knife ready to defend herself but no one was there no one was anywhere. "Show yourself coward." Yelled Clove she was still looking around madly. "I am showing myself if you look up and I'm not a coward." Clove then looked up and immediately met light gray eyes looking down at hers. It was Katniss in a damn tree! The first thought that came to the knife girl's mind was that Katniss threw what she called was a acorn at her head. "Why did you throw this at my head fire girl?" asked Clove. Katniss just shrugged and made to hop to another tree branch further away from Clove. Clove followed her around the large trees trying to keep the agile girl in sight. Finally katniss stopped and looked back down at Clove. "Why are you following me career?" Katniss demanded more than asked her. Clove mimicked Katniss from a few mins ago and simply shrugged her shoulders. Katniss let out a huff and climb higher in the trees. Clove cursed out loud knowing she may just have to follow the girl there in her domain.

"Hey fire girl I just wanted to talk to you and maybe we could reason with each other or something." yelled Clove. Clove waited for a reply but known came. "You know if I wanted you dead all I would have to do is toss a knife up there." Still no sound from the other girl. Clove went around the tree she saw Katniss in. The girl on fire had fallen asleep. Clove cursed at the other girl for ignoring her like that. Katniss must have assumed that she was in no immediate danger from Clove and simply fell asleep. She was strapped with her belt wrapped around the tree branch that she laid on.

Clove figured from the thickness of the leaves and trees that Katniss didn't notice the bow and arrows in her hands. Clove began climbing up a tree with the two packs she had. It wasn't easy Clove's body was much to heavy for half the branches but she had strength enough to hoist her body upwards. Finally out of breath she made it to where Katniss was. The tribute girl had her eyes open and was giving Clove a nasty glare. Clove only smiled back sweetly. Katniss who was still strapped in didn't have much options but to try and kick the career girl down out the tree. Clove cursed at her and blocked her heavy boots with her arms.

"Dammit fire girl calm down and just here me out." Pleaded Clove whose arms were turning red from Katniss's strong kicks. Katniss remained quiet and Clove took this as her chance to reel the girl in her favor but she didn't miss the moment when she saw Katniss eyes widen. Clove followed the girl's gaze and saw they landed on the bow and arrows behind her. Clove smiled as Katniss tried to reach out for them."Tsk tsk tsk hold your pretty horses fire girl we need to come to an agreement on a few things." stated Clove. Katniss let out a huff and folded her arms glaring at Clove. "Well then what is it you want?" asked Katniss. Clove let out a heavy sigh and simply asked Katniss to form and alliance with her. Katniss laughed out loud and a few startled birds flew away from the shocking sound. Katniss had tears in her eyes and wiped them away. "So you think that by bringing me the bow and arrows I would without a doubt become allies with you?" Katniss asked. "Tell me though whose stupid idea was this Cato's?" Katniss started laughing again. Clove's face went red with fury and she almost made to strike the girl with her hand but quickly stopped herself.

"It wasn't his or anyone else's idea but my own, because well...I'm not with the other careers anymore." Clove said quietly, the pain of being betrayed was as strong as ever. Katniss looked at the girl again and asked her why that was. Clove told her all about it and Katniss truly felt sorry for Clove. "So you want to form an alliance with me in hopes we could make it in the top eight together or something and just maybe together we could take down Cato and the others." Katniss asked Clove. Clove shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't seem like that bad of an idea." Clove simply said. Clove reached behind her and gave Katniss the bow and arrows the tributes eyes brightened and she smiled thankfully at Clove. As she passed the weapons to Katniss their fingers brushed against each other and Clove felt a shiver run through her spine, she wondered if katniss felt it to. But the girl on fire was to busy examine the bow and arrows. Clove blushed when she realized that she rather liked the feeling. The knife girl reached out with her hand to brush against Katniss's again to feel the affect once more. Clove shivered with a strange excitement. Katniss looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing" she asked Clove. Clove quickly lied and said she thought Katniss was running a fever and just wanted to check and make sure she wasn't. Katniss believed her and said she was alright then went straight back to her bow and arrows. "I just don't want you getting sick on me fire girl." Said Clove. "You want have to worry about that know that I have a bow thanks to you." Smiled Katniss. Clove blushed under Katniss gaze. "Your welcome" she quietly said.

Katniss tied the bag of arrows to a tree branch beside her and laid the bow in her lap. Clove decided to try and get comfortable on the branch but couldn't. "You should strap yourself in otherwise you will fall out when you least expect it". Warned Katniss. Katniss tossed clove a rope to tie around her waist which the knife girl did now Clove felt safe and secure. Clove looked down she wasn't a big fan of heights.

It was still hot even though the sun was beginning to set and then Clove remembered something. "Are you thirsty fire girl?" asked Clove. Katniss opened her eyes quickly shaking her head yes, and Clove could tell for the first time how drained and chapped the girl appeared to be. Clove reached in her pack and pulled out a large bottle of cold water and handed it over to Katniss. Katniss quickly reached for it and began to drink heavenly from it. It was refreshing and gave life back in Katniss. Clove gave a truly meaningful smile at the girl before her. Katniss saved the rest of the water and tucked it in her pack.

She told Clove that tomorrow she was going hunting. Clove looked interested at the thought of Katniss hunting. Clove was from district 2 the district with the strongest loyalty to the Capitol of Panem, and so she never experienced hunger or the need to hunt for her meal. Clove wondered what life was like for Katniss in her district but thought she could only guess and imagine it herself.

The temperature was dropping fast and night was coming as well. But both Clove and Katniss were happy that they didn't have to spend the first night in the arena alone. But sleep seemed impossible when it felt like the desert in the day and the arctic during the night. Clove couldn't bring herself to get adjusted to the quickly changing temperature. But there was Katniss who was already asleep her head had fallen to the side her soft dark curls falling all around her face. Clove wished she could brush the curls away and her eyes widened at the thought. _Why would I want to do that? _She thought. But she just knocked the crazy thoughts away from her mind and tried to get some sleep.

A bright light caught her attention and she reopened her eyes. _What the hell is she doing? _Clove could not believe her eyes as she stared across the forest at the girl from district 8 who had lit a fire trying to warm herself. Clove nudge Katniss with her boot the girl awoke with a start grabbing her bow. Clove pointed to the fire and the district 8 girl who made it. Katniss thought the girl to be stupid but knew the coldness of the night must have driven her to this stupid madness. "She's a sitting duck down there with that fire." Said Clove. Katniss agreed and her and first thought was to shoot the girl because her thoughtlessness was gonna get them all killed, targets may as well be on their foreheads. The light from the fire grew and was hitting Clove and Katniss breaking them out of their shadows.

Loud snapping came from a distance and Katniss and Clove saw them before the girl from district 8 could. Cato broke through the woods along with Glimmer and Marvel and...Peeta! Katniss nearly fell over despite being strapped in from the shock of seeing Peeta with the careers. Clove knew what Katniss was thinking as she spotted the girl's so called lover boy.

The district 8 girl screamed when she saw the careers for the first time, she pleaded with them for her life. Clove could her glimmer's high pitched laugh across the forest and instinct made her clutch her blade as she recalled the horrible memories from earlier in the day. Katniss could hear Cato order someone to kill the poor girl and she saw Peeta move towards her. Then the girl's screaming died down. Katniss couldn't believe this was happening. _Why Peeta? Why? _Asked Katniss over and over again in her head. Marvel quickly put out the fire the girl made and Glimmer began looking through the district 8 girl's pack. Judging from the fact that Glimmer was throwing things left to right she didn't find anything useful other than some crackers and dried fruit.

Cato told the group it was time to move on but stopped and wondered why the cannon did not sound signaling the district 8 girl's death. Cato told Peeta to go and check to see if she were truly dead. "Cato what use is he why are we dragging him about with us?" Aksed Glimmer. Cato turned to her and said that with him they will be able to find his girlfriend and also Clove, plus Cato added that the boy seemed handy with a knife. Katniss was fuming with anger so clearly Peeta could do more than just toss heavy objects across a room. Then the cannon sounded with a deep shot and Peeta had made his way back to the careers. "Where do you think your girl is hiding lover boy?" Asked Cato to Peeta. Peeta merely shrugged and that's when Marvel grabbed him the the scruff of his shirt and hauled him against a tree. Peeta hit the tree with a deep thud the breath knock out of his lungs. "Easy there Marvel we don't want him dead...yet." Said Glimmer with a flashing white smile. Clove looked on with disgust at the district 1 girl. Cato came and ripped Marvel's arm from around Peeta and told them all to get moving. Cato, Glimmer and Marvel each put on some dark glasses and began looking around the woods before they disappeared altogether.

Katniss was just shell shocked at what all happened. "I can't believe Peeta is betraying me like this." Said Katniss. _Welcome to the club. _Thought Clove. "I Don't think he is betraying you fire girl to me it seemed as if he doesn't have a choice." Explained Clove who was trying to make the other girl feel better. But Katniss refused Clove words and just decided that Peeta truly has played her. Clove fell silent knowing that trying to reason with the girl was useless for now.

The dark sky lit up with faces of all the victims that fell today. Clove recognized the district 9 boy's face her first kill. Katniss recognized his face as well since it was Clove doing that the boy spit blood all her face while she was fighting over a supply pack with him at the Cornucopia. Other tributes faces lit up until both Katniss and Clove saw the girl from district 8's face. Katniss let out a sigh at least the little girl Rue made it through the first day. Then the artificial sky went dark and all became calm and still.

Clove fell back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes but she felt Katniss watching her with a quizzical look. "Something amusing you Kat?" Asked Clove. Katniss quirked an eyebrow at the nickname but just smiled and closed her eyes. Clove rolled her own not truly understanding the girl from district 12. But Clove didn't want to ponder on the many mysteries that is Katniss the girl on fire all she just wanted to do was sleep for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clove jerked awoke frightened forgetting where she was at. The girl's wild eyes immediately closed in pain as they took in the bright rays of the sun. She relaxed realizing she was still in the tree where she slept with Katniss.

Speaking of Katniss said girl was know where in sight. Clove looked around the trees and didn't see her in them nor was she anywhere on the ground. Panic arose in her and her chest tightened fearing the worst for Katniss. Clove quickly untied the rope from around her and grabbed her pack sliding down from the tree.

The knife girl knew calling Katniss was a dangerous thing to do it would in an instant give her position away to the other tributes or the deadly careers. So she opted to just walk around and try to catch any signs of the girl on fire.

Clove walked passed the spot where the girl from district eight made her fire it was still smoking but the flames died long ago. Clove notice that the gamekeepers had already retrieve the girl's body and it was probably on it's way back to the girl's home district. But none of that concerned her as much as finding her ally.

It was blistering hot again the gamekeepers have no mercy for those suffering the heat of the arena. Not even the large expanse of shade from the trees helped with the heat and Clove didn't walk far before she had to stop. Clove sat on the ground at the base of a tree and reached into her pack for her water bottle. It was still a little cool and it helped quench her thirst. _Damn where is she? Or the better question is what happened to her? _Clove wondered.

Clove didn't know how long she sat by the tree but the girl was beginning to drift off into a day dream. In this dream she found herself by a large silver lake surrounded by clouds of thick white mist. It felt peaceful here the girl thought. Mocking jays sat perched in the trees mimicking a nice musical tune. There was green vegetation and colorful flowers everywhere Clove turned her nose up at the strong sweet smell of the flowers. But they're just to beautiful that she walked even closer to them and picked the only flower she did recognize. It was a bluish-purple pinnate flower that experts of herbology call Lavender.

Clove smelled the lovely Lavender flower closing her eyes as she inhaled it's sweet aroma. A soft crunch of broken twigs and leaves caught her attention and she spun around at the sound. It was Katniss she was wearing a long soft white gown and, her usually braided her was down her back and flowing like long grass blades in the cool breeze.

Katniss smiled at Clove who blushed a little and looked back down at the flower. Katniss stepped closer to Clove and reached out for the Lavender in her hands and softly held it. "It's an interesting thing as to why you choose this flowers above all the rest." Katniss said still smiling. Clove only stared down at the other girl's hands watching her play with the flower's petals.

"And why is it so interesting fire girl?" asked Clove waiting for Katniss to speak. Katniss looked up and at her then back down at the flower. "The Lavender it means devotion Clove." whispered Katniss. Clove had to strain her hears to catch that last word but she heard it clearly. _Devotion? _Clove thought of a lot of things she felt devoted to.

"If you're doubting the fact that I lack devotion you're dead wrong." Clove said with defense in her voice. Katniss reach to place her hand on Clove's cheek and stroked it smoothly. "I know you have it. You have a devotion to your district, to your friends to your family and to yourself." explained Katniss. "You can scratch out a devotion to the friends part that's completely over." said Clove. "Maybe and maybe not who is to say." Katniss said walking away from her and towards the silver lake. Clove followed her .

They both sat by the lake side in silence for a long while. Katniss began singing a unfamiliar tune that the mocking jays immediately picked up. The mocking jays carried the song all around them. Clove began thinking over what Katniss said about her devotion to her friends. Well Glimmer was never considered a friend nor Marvel but Cato was a different story altogether. She grew up with Cato and trained side by side with him at their home in district 1. Losing him felt like losing a brother and Clove still refuse to believe that he truly betrayed her. All she had to do was get Glimmer out of the picture and get her friend back.

But then that would mean betraying Katniss because she was at first her main target before things took a different turn for the worst. If she joined back up with Cato then they both would be hunting Katniss. Clove felt sick at the thought of any kind of harm befalling the girl sitting beside her. Clove figured she never hated Katniss it was only admiration and envy that she felt towards the girl on fire. But still Clove wondered what she would do if she had to choose Katniss over Cato. Anyone outiside her bubble would think she would choose the boy she grew up with but that's not always the case. After spending one day with Katniss she felt different than she ever felt before but Clove couldn't put a name to that feeling just yet.

Clove let out a sigh and fell on her backing looking up at a real sky and not the arena's artificial one. Clouds moved peacefully by in the blue expanse. Katniss leaned over her blocking her view from the sky her long dark hair fell softly around Clove like a shroud. Clove looked up at her loving the beautiful light gray eyes of the other girl. Katniss began stroking her hand over Clove toned stomach her fingers traced Clove's muscles. Closing her eyes Clove shivered at the touch and hoped Katniss would not stop. But soon Katniss's movements did cease and Clove felt empty without the touch.

Katniss gazed down at her with a serious and pleading look. "Do you have any kind of devotion to me Clove?" asked Katniss. Clove was stunned at first from Katniss direct question. She figured that she did they were allies now after all and Clove felt a devotion to protect Katniss or so she thought. But with assurance in her voice Clove said "Of course I do." The girl on fire smiled weakly and leaned down to brush her lips against Clove's who forgot to breathe at that moment.

Clove made to kiss back but Katniss pulled away from her before she could. But not before Clove saw tears forming in her eyes, and Katniss stood walking over to the silver lake. Katniss crushed the Lavender flower and let it fall silently into the lake making soft ripples across it's smooth surface. Katniss turned back to Clove with a look of complete hate and Clove flinched a little not expecting that from the other girl.

"You're good at killing people Clove but lying isn't a strong skill you seem to have mastered yet." Katniss said to her darkly. That's when the mocking jay grew silent and still and peered down at clove with beady black didn't know what to say to Katniss who began crying. Clove rushed over to wiper her tears away but instead she was wiping blood that was flowing out of Katniss's eyes. Clove look at her hands covered in blood and felt fear fill her heart.

Her once peaceful dream began to change and contort into scenes of horrific images. The flowers transformed into hissing black snakes that spit out venom and the silver lake turned into blood and began bubbling with steam arising from it. The cool white mist turned into hot steam and felt as if it were choking her to death.

"No don't say that. I do have devotion to you I do." Clove pleaded loudly. Soon the mocking jays flew around the her do what they do best mocking her. The birds flew left to right crying out "I do, I do." Clove covered her ears trying to drown out the bird's taunting but it was no use they only grew louder. Katniss ran towards Clove and tackled her to the ground a arrow in her hands aimed at Clove's exposed neck.

"Maybe I should just end you know and save me and anyone else from the hurt you mean to cause." said Katniss through clinched teeth. Clove thought about herself dying and seemed content with the fact that it would be by the hands of Katniss and no one watch as Katniss raised the arrow ready to strike her in the heart when a cold splash fell over her body, and this dream world began to fall away from her unconscious sight.

For the second time that morning Clove awoke frightened. She felt cold and wet with the effect of the dream still felling real to her. _Wait wet? _Clove looked down at her body and saw she was drenched in water from head to toe a tall dark shadow loomed over her. Clove looked up into the smiling face of Katniss.

Clove now sat with Katniss around a small fire next to a stream. The knife girl was furious and refused to look or even talk to Katniss. Katniss apologized to Clove for leaving her alone but she wanted a early start with her hunting. Katniss did manage to get a bird that looked some what like a wild turkey and a few fish was caught in the stream, but all her snares that she had made were empty. _At least we want starve today _thought Katniss.

Clove was left sitting in her undergarments while her shirt, pants and jacket were drying on a log near the fire that Katniss cooked the bird over. Despite being mad at Katniss she was thankful the girl found them something to eat.

"Next damn time you decide to disappear to go hunting in the early morning hours let me know." Commanded Clove as she shivered from the chills her body were producing. Clove then realized she wasn't hot anymore that drench from Katniss helped a lot. "And why the hell did you pour freaking water all over me!" Clove yelled at the other girl. Katniss merely shrugged and said "You looked cute sleeping almost like a little puppy but then I realized I hate puppies, and I usually throw water all over them when they slept near my house back home." Katniss explained. Clove decided not to respond to that and went back to her silent treatment at Katniss.

"My little sister likes puppies a lot though but she seems to like just about any kind of animal." said Katniss. Clove only stared into the fire wondering when the bird will be done and they could eat. But then the remnants of her day dream crept back to the front of her mind and she felt hunted somehow.

"Do you like flowers fire girl?" Clove asked. Katniss was almost shocked by the question at first but she recovered and answered yes. "I like Lavenders." said Clove eyeing Katniss intently. Katniss didn't undertstand where Clove was coming from with her talk of flowers but it felt nice having Clove speak to her again. Plus she needed something to distract her from staring at Clove in her underwear and bra Katniss felt herself blush, For some reason Katniss could not find herself to not gaze at Clove when she wasn't looking.

"So you like Lavenders they are lovely flowers." Katniss said trying to find something in common with Clove. "Yeap that they are and did you know they mean devotion?" asked Clove who looked at Katniss even more intensely. Katniss felt uneasy under the knife girl's stare. "No but I do now." Katniss said smiling at Clove. Clove turned her nose up at the other girl. "You smile to damn much given our circumstances." Katniss left the bird roasting on a stick over the fire and began using a knife to scale the two fished she caught. "It just feels nice not to be alone given the circumstances." said Katniss.

Finally Clove's clothes were dry and she and Katniss indulged themselves on their lunch for today. It wasn't as hot as it has been and there has been no signs of the other tributes until the sound of a cannon went off. "I wonder who it was this time." Katniss said. But Clove just ignored her and the cannon and continued to eat. Katniss gave her a nudge and Clove rolled her eyes. "Like I even know but I hope it was that bitch Glimmer but that's just asking for too much." Clove said with a mouth full of bird and fish. "Though I rather finish her off myself." added Clove wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Katniss then began to wonder about the other tributes and Peeta. "Do you have any idea where they are now?" asked katniss quietly. Clove thought of who they were then she realized immediately. "They might still be near that lake near the Cornucopia." Clove said. "Before the games began we planned several strategies of hunting down the other tributes, one was sleep and rest during the day and hunt at night." Clove explained to Katniss. "So that means we do the exact opposite in order to avoid confronting them." Katniss reasoned. Clove only nodded her head in agreement with Katniss and bit into the soft flesh of the fish she held in her hands.

Katniss turned to Clove suddening and said, "I may have to kill Peeta." Clove rolled her eyes at Katniss's outburst. "Sure why not destroy the only good thing you have going with the Capitol in the games so far." said Clove with a hint of sarcasm. "You know the Capitol were eating out the palm of your hands right with the whole star-crossed lovers act?" "Keep up the act as long as you can fire girl you get sponsors that way."

Katniss listened to Clove and knew she was right but because of the fact that Peeta has joined up with the careers she may have to kill him. Katniss quickly finished what was left of her food and began cleaning up. "What are you doing?" Clove asked as she licked her fingers clean. "We need to move on and I'm trying to erase our presence her so we want be found out." Katniss said back to her.

Clove started to pull her shoes back on when she felt a small round thing in the right shoe. She pulled it out it was the acorn that Katniss threw at her head yesterday. Clove twirled it around in her fingers and examined it more closely. Katniss saw her and asked it she were gonna eat it or eye rape it to death. Clove turned red but asked if acorns were edible. Katniss simply nodded her head yes so Clove broke the acorn apart and peered at it's yellowish-orange insides. Before Clove could take a bite out of the acorn Katniss said something to her. "Did you know some people believe that the acorn is a symbol of life and immortality?" Katniss asked Clove. Clove just ignored the girl and bit into the acorn but quickly began spitting it out from it's bitter taste Clove thought it was the most horrid thing she had ever tasted. Clove wiped her tongue with her hands and Katniss tried to suppress her laughter.

"Lets just get moving fire girl before I have to think twice about our alliance." threatened Clove. Katniss just gathered their packs handing Clove her own pack and they both made their way through the woods. "If you had planned on betraying me you would have done so by now." Katniss stated. "Maybe you are starting to reflect you favorite flower the Lavender." "It means devotion right?" Katniss asked Clove to make sure she was correct. Clove nearly stopped in her tracks at what Katniss said. Clove then recalled what dream Katniss had said to her before. "Maybe, and maybe not who is to say." Clove said smiling a little. Katniss huffed at the other girl. "So you can't give me a straight answer for now then?" asked Katniss. Clove simply answered her "Maybe, and Maybe-" Clove was cut off as Katniss threw another acorn that hit her in the face.

Clove rubbed her cheek where the acorn hit her. "Damn do you have a bag full of those nasty thing or something?" Katniss ignored her and broke into another acorn that she pulled from her pocket then threw the empty shell at Clove while eating the insides. Clove nearly lost her lunch at the sight of Katniss chowing down on the acorn those things were simply nasty.

"Well I got them to snack on but they make excellent throwing weapons against you, and they are so small you never see them coming." teased Katniss. Clove just watched Katniss in silence she seemed enjoy the girl's her playful nature.

Once again it was scorching hot even if the sun was beginning to set or seemed to set one forgets that the sky was fake. But the clouds, the sun, and moon move as if they were real. Katniss and Clove had walked enough distance between them and their last resting spot but they stayed close to the stream. Clove refilled her water bottle and told Katniss it was time to settle down for the evening. Katniss agreed because the careers would surely be on the move looking for their next victims.

Clove groaned when she saw Katniss climbing a tree. The girl moved like a leopard with her agility and gracefulness something of which Clove both lacked. Clove slowly made her way up the tree grunting with effort to pull her heavy body upwards and, over a branch that she now sat on clutching her stinging stomach. The rough bark wasn't to kind on her stomach her skin burned and felt tender to the touch she winced from the pain.

Katniss pulled out a rag then poured water on it, and hopped down to Clove's branch because she was up higher than the career girl. Katniss without waiting for Clove's permission lifted her shirt and started softly rubbing Clove's stomach soothing her reddened skin. Clove soon relaxed and leaned on the tree trunk behind her letting Katniss rub her stomach. Clove felt like a puppy then with the way she like how Katniss rubbed her belly.

Clove moaned a little and soon realized that she was enjoying Katniss's touch a little too much. "That's good enough fire girl." Clove said a little weakly. The knife girl knew her face must look as red as she felt it but thankfully it was getting dark and shadows shrouded them some. Katniss pulled Clove's shirt down her fingers brushing against Clove. Clove but her lip and turned her head refusing to meet Katniss's eyes who only gave her a puzzled but concerned look in return.

Katniss leaned forward and touch Clove's cheek with the back of her hand then she felt Clove's forehead. _Well she doesn't appear to be running a fever or anything like that _thought Katniss. "I'm fine Kat now go back to your own personal tree branch I just need some sleep is all." Clove assured her and Katniss did just that.

Both the girl's strapped themselves on their branches preparing to go to sleep. Two cannons fired into the night but Clove and Katniss were to tired to even care. Katniss just hoped it wasn't the little girl Rue from district 11. As the faces of fallen victims lit up the sky Katniss was relieved to not see Rue's face up there but had almost hoped to see Peeta's face.

Clove just wished it was either of the district 1 bastards but the odds were not in her favor this time. Clove looked up at Katniss and said, "We need to form a plan to bring them down soon." Katniss nodded her head in agreement and knew that now that she had her bow and arrow her odds of survival seemingly grew in her favor and for Clove's.

But for the past few days now her and Clove both have had a peaceful time and, Katniss began to dread what the gamekeepers are cooking up to make things more interesting for the residents of the Capitol. Katniss noticed that Clove and already fallen asleep and she to began to feel the oncoming of sleep until a bright orange light grew in the distance and Katniss eyes grew as well. She was wide awake as ever before. "Clove wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention that this is not my first attempt at writing fanfiction but it is with publishing so please let me know what you all think. =) Review!

Chapter 3:

When Katniss saw the large wall of blazing fire coming their way she immediately kicked back into gear. Katniss slapped Clove across the face the girl was a damn heavy sleeper and there was no time in talking. Clove woke up pissed and was about to curse at the girl but then she saw the fire and knew now was the time to run like hell.

Katniss jumped from the tree and Clove quickly threw down their packs and followed not a second after. Throwing their packs over their shoulders the two girls made a dash through the dense forest for their lives. Clove could hear the loud roar of the fire and feel it's immense heat even from the far distance that they were at now. But the fire was moving fast and engulfed all in it's path.

Katniss spotted some animals making a run from the fire as well and tried keeping up with them trusting their instincts to lead them all to safety. Clove saw what Katniss was doing and made sure to keep up with the rabbits and deers as they ran in a certain direction. But it was now proving difficult to following them as black smoke from the fire filled the air.

Both Katniss and Clove lost sight of the animals which was their compass in the black suffocating clouds from the fire. Clove cursed as she ran like never before. Katniss ran just as fast but then she tripped over an unearth tree vine and fell. Clove made to help her back up but something told her to fall to the earth. Boom! Clove's eyes widened as she witness a fire ball shoot across the forest with lighting speed that almost took her out.

Clove recovered and tried to get Katniss to her feet but the girl was having trouble breathing. Katniss began hacking up black sooth and bile but Clove dragged her to her feet . Boom! Boom! More fire balls were hurled their way both the girls barely dodge them.

The entire world has turned into flame and smoke burning branches cracked and fell all around them. Showers of flaming hot embers fell on Katniss's skin and she scream from the pain. Clove needed to find them a away from the path of the oncoming fire and fast. The district 2 girl spotted a pack of wild dogs running through the trees and she pulled Katniss their way as they both followed them.

A large fire ball flew through air and had manage to hit one of the dogs in the pack. The dog howled in pain but his pack members could do nothing for him as the rest of his body became one with the fires. _If we don't get away soon enough that's gonna be us burning to a fucking crisp! _Thought Clove.

Katniss ran choking but she kept up with Clove as best she could, and she realize that this wasn't a tribute's camp fire gone out control, no accidental occurrence. The flames that bear down on her and Clove have an unnatural height, a uniformity that marks them as human-made, machine-made, Gamemaker-made. Things in the arena have been far to quiet and calm lately. Very little deaths have occurred and hardly any to no fights at all. The audience in the Capitol will be getting bored, claiming that these Games are verging on dullness. This is the one thing the Games must not do. But Katniss should have seen it coming sooner.

It's not hard to follow the Gamemakers' motivation. There is the Career pack and then there is Katniss and Clove, and the rest of the tributes who are all probably spread far and thin across the arena. This fire is designed to flush everyone out, and to drive all the tributes together. It may not be the most original device but it was very, very effective.

A loud hissing sound filled Clove's ears and she pushed Katniss out of the way before the girl was hit with a fire ball. Katniss regained her footing and they both ran onwards leaping over burning fallen trees. The smoke was now all around them and Katniss could not see Clove anywhere. Katniss tried to slow down a bit hoping Clove didn't fall behind but a hurling fire ball broke her thoughts. She managed to dodge that but Katniss was losing focus and the smoke in her lungs did not help her one bit. Katniss slowed down for a min to try and catch what little bit of air she could the fire was a little bit further off but the smoke and flying fire balls kept her on her feet.

"Clove!" called Katniss, "Clove!" She received no answer the smoke was just to thick, and before she even thought to dodge a fire ball flew at her fast. Katniss didn't notice at first that her long braided hair was burned six inches shorter nor did she notice that the tail end of her jacket had caught aflame. But she did notice the searing pain of her burning cafe made from the fire ball. Katniss patted her leg trying to kill the flames that was burning her flesh. Katniss screamed from the pain and that's when Clove finally heard her.

Clove ran through the engulfed forest towards the direction Katniss's scream came from. Clove nearly passed out from the shock of seeing Katniss badly injured. The girl was laying on the floor with a severly burned leg and the smoke in Katniss's lungs made her vomit what ever contents she had in her stomach. Clove ran to the girl and helped to help her on her feet. "Come on Katniss we at least need to get out of this zone and away from the fire." Clove pleaded to the hurt girl.

Katniss allowed Clove to support her left side as she couldn't put her weight on her right leg it hurt too much. Clove knew that the Gamemakers had a certain areas designed for certain events and, it soon hit her that if she and Katniss could make it pass the clearing further away from them they would be safe. Even though the clearing would leave them exposed Clove didn't really care so long as she got Katniss and herself to safety.

More fire balls flew in every direction and Clove couldn't do much to dodge them but only they would miss them both. Whoosh! Clove yelled from the pain in her arm that had been hit by a fire ball. Clove had to let Katniss go so she could pat the flames on her arm down but it wasn't as bad as Katniss's wound not even close. Clove regained her hold on Katniss and lead them both closer to the clearing.

Clove saw a pale girl with red hair dodging fire balls and running as fast as any deer as they were hurling at her. Clove recognized the girl from district 5 and saw that she to was making a break for the clearing in the middle of the arena near the Cornucopia. Within a clearing there is no wood, no trees and that meant the fire could not spread!

They were close now and the fire balls began slowing down until none was seen or heard again. Clove and Katniss fell down on unburned grass catching their breaths. Both of the girls was covered in black grimy ash and anything else that got burned along the way.

After resting for a while Clove knew that they had to leave before other tributes showed up or the career pack. Clove nudge Katniss but the girl didn't open her eyes . "Dammit!" yelled Clove. She picked up Katniss and carried the girl across the clearing into woods close to the lake. Wrapping Katniss's arms tightly around her neck Clove placed her arms underneath Katniss's legs to keep her hoisted up on her back and made her way to the lake. Clove silently prayed that the other careers were not there because she needed to tend to Katniss who was breathing even more shallow than before.

The careers had made it out of the woods and into the clearing just as Clove disappeared into forest carrying Katniss that was untouched by the fires. Cato staggered and fell on the ground coughing and wheezing. Glimmer was crying about her hair that had smoke wafting off it and was desperately patting it. Marvel and Peeta soon followed out in the clearing after them.

"Damn those Gamemakers." Marvel huffed out. The spear boy fell out on the ground laying face up breathing hard. He heard Glimmer whimpering about her ruined hair that was black at the ends and he smiled up at her. "Oh my Glimmer how so does your hair simmer?" mock Marvel. Glimmer flip him the bird and asked him how his balls have been feeling lately. Marvel turned beat red then he sauntered off to join Cato. There was nothing more satisfying then having a go at your own medicine.

"It's not the end of the world just cut the burned bits of your hair off." stated Cato. The look Glimmer gave him was of horror and anger. "Do you freaking see how much of my hair is burned it's at least seven or eight inches of black shit!" screeched Glimmer. "Maybe if I just wash it off it will be fine." Glimmer said hopefully.

Peeta just rolled his at the girl they were all in here fighting for their survival and she was having a heart attack over her ruined hair. Peeta sat off on his own putting distance between him and the careers he truly hated them. _I hope Katniss made it out alright, _thought Peeta as his heart went out to the girl he has always been in love with. He wondered if Katniss knew he was tagging along with the careers and what she would think about the whole thing. _She'd probably think I was trying to sell her out or something but I'm. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _that's what Peeta kept saying to himself. But Peeta believed that by joining up with the careers was the right thing to do at least for Katniss's sake.

Cato and Marvel began surveying the area it was just them here. "I wonder where the other tributes are I bet those scared little bastards flew when they saw us." Marvel snickered tossing up a long silver spear in the air and catching it as it fell. Cato knew the other tributes fled through here he could see foot prints and traces of black ash left on the green grass. "I bet some are at the lake near the Cornucopia it made sense to go there after the fire." stated Cato the large boy ran his hands through his cropped blonde hair and focused on breathing regularly again. A sharp glint struck Cato in his right eye and he saw something shining in the grass by his boot. Cato bent down to pick up a knife but not just any knife it was one of Clove's throwing knife. Cato thought it must have fallen off while she was running in this direction. The tall boy examined the knife holding it up towards the sunlight. _It's been barely used, _he thought. It's obvious that Clove hasn't been making any kills or putting knives to good use these last few days.

Marvel stepped closer to see what Cato was looking at. The district 1 boy smiled a toothy smile at the knife. "So our little renegade has been through here oh hell yes she and that district 12 bitch are sure to be close." Marvel said as he ran around with gleeful eyes searching for any more signs of the two girls.

Glimmer sat beside Peeta smiling at him while still petting and rubbing her hair. "You know when we find her she's dead." Peeta only stared back at the girl next to him. "And you think you're the one to do it huh?" asked Peeta. Glimmer stopped tending to her hair and shot him a look. "Are you saying that I don't have what it takes to take out that little poor bitch!" Glimmer demanded. Peeta smiled at her and said, "That's exactly what I' m saying." Glimmer then lost all control and slapped Peeta hard across his cheek.

A long line of blood formed where Glimmer's nail had cut Peeta's skin. Peeta only laughed at her and wiped away the blood. Glimmer made to strike him again but Cato caught her hand in mid air. "Calm down he's only trying to get a rise out of you and it appears to be working." Cato said. Glimmer yanked her hand from Cato's grip and shot Peeta and deathly glare. "When your usefulness has run dry I will be more than happy to to finish your ass off." threaten Glimmer.

Cato and Peeta watched the angry girl stomp off and joined her district partner in the distance. "She means well but we all know that she's about as useful as a fly on a horses ass." joked Cato. Peeta furrowed his eye brow at the larger boy. "Then why keep her around if she is useless." Peeta asked truly interested in their discussion. Cato looked at Peeta and said, "I don't really know maybe because she's a career and it's expected that we team up that's what our alliances are for. She doesn't have to do much since it was either me, Clove or Marvel doing all the dirty work." Cato chuckled to himself. "She sucks at every weapon but she seemed decent enough with a bow, but she ain't got nothing on your girl as far as skill goes."Peeta looked at Cato stunned as he listened to the district 2 boy praise about Katniss's skills. "But I still want that girl dead, it's good she has Clove with her maybe she can teach your girl about the joys of killing." Smiled Cato.

For some strange reason Peeta's thoughts went out to Clove whom the other careers betrayed and left for dead. He wondered why they really betrayed her. "So did really betray Clove because Glimmer asked you to?" Cato looked back at him and said nothing then that was the end of their conversation, and Peeta let him alone. _The life of a career is really messed up, _Peeta thought. Peeta didn't know how but Glimmer had Cato wound around her finger like a puppet. But it was still apparent that Cato was still in charge and called all the shots so the girl held no authority over any plan made. Though it did seem that Glimmer loved being Cato's arm candy during these games. _She's a fool, she would rather rely on the protection of someone who barely cares for her then fight for herself, _Peeta thought.

Peeta then begun to think of all the things that set Katniss apart from a girl like Glimmer. Katniss could fight her own fights and she had a fire that no one could ever diminish. The boy wondered how much longer he could hold out with the careers and he desperately wanted to be near Katniss again.

Marvel jogged back up to Cato asking him when they were setting out to find Clove and Katniss. Cato told them all they were heading back to camp and that hunting would have to wait until tomorrow. Marvel cursed under his breath and walked off into the direction of their camp which was a good distance away from the lake where they all knew Clove and Katniss were at. Glimmer fell in step with Cato and held onto his arm leaning on him. Which left Peeta further behind from the rest of them. "Keep up and don't try anything funny again I would hate to waste a good spear on you." called Marvel to Peeta up ahead. Peeta picked up his pace and joined the careers by their side.

"I expect that boy from district 3 to have finished with the job that we had left him to do." Cato said. Marvel chuckled "If he wants to keep living he will have it all done with in no time, besides we can't have filthy ravenous tributes trying to steal our food and supplies while we hunt them all."

Peeta thought it was a clever idea of Cato's to have the district 3 boy as an ally because the boy was very knowledgeable with electronics, the kind of smarts needed to power up disarmed mines that surrounded the career's belongings.

By the time Peeta and the Careers made it back to camp it was dark and cold. The boy from district 3 was sitting on his sleeping bag waiting for their return. He stood up quickly when he saw Cato and the others appear out of the woods.

"Well?" Cato demanded at the boy impatiently awaiting his reply. "There mines are all turned back on like I promised." the shaking boy said. Glimmer notice how bad the boy shook and she wondered if it was from fear or the coldness of the area probably both she assumed. But Glimmer ignored the boy further on and went to see what she could do about her charred hair.

Cato clapped the boy on the back hard forcing him to fall over on the ground with a thud. "Then you did great and of course we will hold up our end for now for your great usefulness." Cato smiled down at him the boy could only give a small smile back then went off to his sleeping bag still shaking tremendously.

Peeta observed the large white netted tent that enclosed all the career's packs inside their food was laying plain sight and only a fool would think that this wasn't a trap. All around the tent was hidden mines that destined to go off on someone who didn't know where to step. But a red-headed tribute whom Katniss named Foxface who was from district 5 had watch the district 3 boy from start to finish as he reassembled the mines. She now knew where each well hidden mine was and planned to make an a attack on their supplies soon. Foxface laughed softly before disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Everyone began to settle down for the night. Marvel was restless it was the first night where he and the others did not go out hunting all thanks to that damn fire that through all their plans off. Marvel heard noised coming from behind him and turned to see Cato and Glimmer making out. Marvel throw up a little in his mouth and laid back down trying to ignore them.

Peeta laid on the solid earth the careers despite having extra sleeping bags did lend him one and he shivered from the coldness but he stuck it out. He was still hoping that Katniss was alright and figured that if Clove truly did form an alliance with her that the career girl would protect and keep Katniss safe and sound. Peeta just hoped that Katniss wouldn't do anything reckless regarding the careers just yet, and safely assumed that Katniss had better sense then to try and steal some of their food. But he only just assumed because Katniss could be very unpredictable at the best of times.

The anthem of Panem played off in the distance which signal that no had died today, and that made Peeta smile with a confirmed reassurance that katniss was still alive and hopefully well.


End file.
